I'd Take a Bullet For You
by SecrecyKilledTheCat
Summary: Warning: Aqua teen Hunger Force Slash. Don't like it Don't read it! Rated T for violence? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

They were at it again. It seamed like everyday those two were yelling at eachother, and they both hated it.

This was the third time Shake and Frylock had fought this week. It was only Thursday. Thankfully they didn't fight on Tuesdays. It was peaceful that day. They mainly just sat on the chair and watched TV. Atleast it was peaceful though.

Except now, they were yelling again. Shake had hit Meatwad with a bat and knocked him unconcience. Frylock got angry and started yelling at him.

Shake really couldn't understand why the stupid wad of brainless meat was so important to him. Was it cause he was stupid? Frylock called Shake an idiot all the time, but never took that much attention to him. And he knew that Frylock didn't love Meatwad either. Who could love something like that? Sometimes though, he really had his doubts.

"Fine, Whatever Shake, do whatever you want! I'm out of here.", Frylock hovered out of the house, angry. Shake picked up the phone and threw it, which exploded when it reached the floor. He looked out the windo, and saw him just standing there. Shake looked the other way down the road. There was a black car, with dark window tint. Like something you'd see at Chicago, or any mean city, but you hardly ever saw them any where near here. Except, all Shake knew, wwas that it had a bad vibe coming off it. He muttered something and walked out of the house joining Frylock, by standing next to him. Frylock just looked at him out of the corner out of his eye, then turned away.

The car was coming closer, and Shake watched it. As it got a house away from them, a hand holding a gun came out and shot at the closest target , Frylock. Except, it didn't hit him. The car drove away qickly. Frylock looked down at horror, to see Shake laying on the ground, blood coming out of the wound. "Shake!" Frylock got down and examined him.

"Are you okay?",Shake asked looking at him, then at his own wound. Frylock gave him a worried look."Yea, but your not!"

Frylock picked Shake up by his head with two frys and dragged him in the house, taking him to his room and putting him on his bed. He was pretty sure he had some stuff that could take care of this

A day later after the drug Frylock gave him to pass him out wore off, Shake woke up. Frylock sighed out of releif and Shake got up. "Woah.",he said calmy looking at his patched up bullet wound. Frylock hugged him tightly. Shake laughed hugging back.

They pulled away and Frylock stared at him. "What are you looking at?",Shake half joked. "You. Did you throw yourself infront of me to protect me?" "No, I did it to hurt you.", Shake replied in his usua sarcastic tone. Frylock hugged him again more tightly. "Uhh, why are you so touchy feely lately?"

In all honesty, Shake really enjoyed it. Alot. He wasn't going to saythat though. What could he say? That he loved his roomate, that was the same sex? That this was like one of his many dreams? No. He wasn't going to do that any time soon. Mainly because he doubted that he had the same feelings for him.

"You saved me. I'm just grateful.", he replied. "Whatever, can I go now?" , Shake asked, pretending to be annoyed. "Sure." Frylock stopped hugging him and hovered to his computer. Shake gave a smirk, because he could have sworn, there was dissapointment in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone had their secrets. Some were small and some were major. Sometimes though, you wish you just don't have any secrets.

Thats how it was for Shake. His only secret was that he had feelings for his nerdy roomate. Male, roomate. He couldn't stand to listen to his science crap, but he had that weird feeling whenever he spoke.

He hated having feelings for him though. He was a guy! They both were. That was wrong in alot of eyes. Plus, he had a reputation for liking girls, and talking about them. Even if it was made up stories, about how he 'got some.' Those were just dreams, and it wasn't girls he was getting some with. It was that floating roomate of his.

He wasn't really sure if he felt the same way back though. Yesterday when he had woken up from the drive-by accident, he seemed to pay more attention affectiantly twoards him. Though, he did just save his life. He wanted to find out more information, so he headed for his room.

"Hey, Fry-lick. What are you doing?",Shake entered Frylocks room and of course, he was on the computer. "Looking at the news." "Wow, you are boring."

It was easy for him being a total jerk to people. Its how guys are. Their not suppose to show their emotions, so they pretend they don't feel anything. Thats how it was everyday at this house.

"Thanks Hey,",he turned away from the computer. "Can I ask you something?"

Only if its 'Do you love me.' Then even still, he didn't know if he'd tell him.

"Genious asking me questions, huh? Fine, ask your question." Frylock rolled his eyes. "Why did you take that bullet?",he asked looking at him thoughtfully.

"I tripped.",Shake lied, not looking at him.

God, Why did I lie? That was the perfect time.

"Oh, okay.", Frylock turned back to his computer.

He wanted so badly to tell him it was because he loved him, and he wanted him to be safe, but he couldn't.

Frylock came up to him, looking him in the eyes."Well, thanks for tripping.",he smiled.

Shake thought his heart would beat out of his chest. They were so close. He just couldn't hold himself back anymore.

Shake grabbed him and kissed him.

What did I just do? He knew he had made a big mistake right there. Except, the strange thing was, neither of them pulled away, which amazed Shake.

Does this mean he likes me? Frylock wrapped his frys around him kissing back.

Oh my God. This isn't happening. This is just another dream of mine isn't it? Any mnute now I'll wake up on the recline and keep my feeling bundeled up.

They pulled away and looked at eachother in cunfusion, disbeleif, and...happiness.

Oh crap, i suck at endings huh? XD


End file.
